O de Obsequio
by Akuma White
Summary: A pesar de aquellas señales que le daba, la otra seguía comportándose igual. Para dejar en claro lo que sentía, le dará un obsequio que de forma silenciosa dirá que el tiempo no había cambiado sus sentimientos…


_**Disclaimer.- Vocaloid no es de mi propiedad, solo la historia de este one―shot. Hecho sin fines de lucro o algo por el estilo.**_

 _ **Este fic participa en el 'Reto ABC' de Vocaloid del Foro 'Mundo Vocaloid'.**_

 _ ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Después del buen recibimiento de su Libro, la editorial había decidido hacer que la autora novata hiciese una gira en el interior del país para promocionar más la hilarante historia. No sin antes hacer exactamente una conferencia y entrevista por primera vez a la escritora ante los medios de la ciudad. Después de aquello habría una enorme comida como festejo debido a que la editorial no entraría en quiebra, y todo gracias a la inspiración de la escritora de tan solo unos 20 años de edad. Aquella mujer hubiera deseado que su amiga íntima le hiciera compañía a todo momento, pero un día antes del evento la joven de 16 años comenzó a tener un resfríado. Debido a esto, la mayor se vio tentada a canelar todo y cuidar de su amiga, la cual está se negaba rotundamente argumentando que era algo importante. Finalmente, después de largas negociaciones, la escritora decidió a ir solamente a su presentación.

―Luka, insisto, no deberías regresar temprano por mi culpa.― sugirió con las mejillas sumamente rojas al momento de sentir la mano de la mencionada en su frente. Estaba acostada en la cama con las sábanas tapandole la mitad de su cuerpo.

―Quiero regresar lo antes posible para ver tu salud...― explicó aún con su mano en la frente de la menor de cabellos turquesas ―Pareces tener algo de calentura, lo mejor será llamar a un doctor.― Sugirió levantándose del colchón y dispuesta a tomar el teléfono.

―Yo lo puedo hacer por usted.― Intervino una joven de cabello dorado atado en una coleta. ―Debería prepararse para su presentación.―

En respuesta, la mujer de cabello rosado suspiro. ―... De acuerdo, por favor dile que venga en cuanto antes. De todas formas vendré antes de que termine el evento.―

―No es necesario...― hablo la peliturquesa de forma débil.

―Por supuesto que lo es. Ademas de que no disfruto de esos eventos y menos si no voy contigo...― interrumpió dulcemente mirándola con cariño.

 _"¿Acaso eso significa que sólo yo puedo hacerte sentir cómoda ante los demás? ¿Soy tan importante para ti? ¿Aún sientes lo mismo que cuando éramos jóvenes?"_

Varias preguntas resonaron en la mente de la peliturquesa con un sentimiento lleno de esperanza y temor; Tenía miedo de ilusionarse, pero la atención de la pelirrosada hacia a ella le indicaba que, pesar del tiempo, los sentimientos estaban intactos.

―B-Bueno...―

―Muy bien.― Afirmó victoriosa. ―En cuanto termine regresare en cuanto antes.― Concluyó ella dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y salir de la habitación cerrandola nuevamente.

 _"No quiero ir a ningún lugar si no estas conmigo, pero iré para no preocuparte... Odio estar rodeadal de mucha gente si tú no estas a mi lado."_

A pasos lentos fue hacia su habitación dispuesta a darse una ducha rápida y vestirse para la ocasión.

Paso casi una hora cuando la peliturquesa se quitó las sábanas y se encaminó había la ventana. Unos minutos después pudo divisar Luka salía de la casa y se subía al automóvil acompañado del chófer.

―Ya es hora.― Se dijo para sí misma que de la nada parecía que estaba totalmente sana y con mucha energía.

Saliendo de la habitación, la joven empezó a llamar a Neru, la cual apareció de inmediato.

― ¿Está todo listo?― Pregunto la menor entrado de nuevo a su alcoba junto con la sirvienta.

―Sí, así es.― afirmó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

―No hay tiempo que perder. Sólo tenemos media hora antes de que Piko regrese por mí.―

Durante esa media hora, Neru trabajo a tiempo récord. Tenia que dejar lista a Miku en la mitad de tiempo que solía acostumbrar. El corsé debía estar ajustado, el enagua correctamente puesto... todo de forma correcta. Los largos cabellos de la menor fueron peinados para el evento formal alto y con su acostumbrado flequillo. Los accesorios florales para el cabello fueron colocados donde debían. Un vestido negro de seda y de encaje con leves detalles empedrados. Un collar y aretes brillantes completaron el atuendo.

― ¿Cómo me veo? ¿Se complacerá Luka al verme?― Pregunto a la sirvienta, con quien se empezaba a llevar con muchísima más fraternidad.

―Eso es seguro, ― contestó Neru. ―pero se sorprenderá al verla _'tan'_ bien, literalmente...― Enfatizó mirando a la menor con una pícara sonrisa.

Empezó a reír levemente. ―...Bueno, mi mentira piadosa fue por una buena causa. Quiero obsequiarle algo, pero si hubiera ido con ella vería el regalo desde el principio y ya no sería sorpresa.― Explicaba mientras se dirigía al tocador y abrió uno de los cajones de este y sacó de él una cajita de regalo con un listón. Dirigió su mirada turquesa hacia el espejo que estaba frente a ella.

 _"Muy bien, Miku."_ Se dijo para si misma tratando de sacar valor. _"Si quieres que ocurra tendrás que dar de tu parte, debo de hacerlo..."_

Con un respiro de valor, la joven salió de su habitación. En la puerta principal estaba el chófer Piko.

Sus palabras y explicaciones eran claras. Evitaba toda pregunta o insinuación de su vida personal respondiendo con desviaciones bastante convincentes relacionadas con su obra. Incluso hacia comentarios humorísticos para desviar las preguntas en un territorio totalmente seguro. La voz de Luka sonaba bastante fluida, llegando a pensar que no estaba nerviosa o aterrada al estar en un salón, sentada en una larga mesa y siendo observada por muchos fotógrafos, periodistas y otras personas.

Para Miku era todo lo contrario, veía apesar de estar relativamente lejos como la pelirrosada estaba nerviosa. Sus movimientos eran lentos, notando que parecían algo rígidos. Su voz era elocuente, pero también lenta para estar en calma y como consecuencia el público quedaban maravillados por la voz aterciopelada de la escritura. Notaba en leve temblor de sus cejas cuando alguien hacia una pregunta personal para luego responder con un sarcasmo y sacar así una carcajada a los presentes.

Había llegado en mitad de la presentación junto con el chófer. Si entrará a la conferencia la escritora la vería, por lo que decidió estar en el pasillo asomándose en vez de cuando para verla. Escuchaba atentamentelo que decía, ignorando que más de uno la mirase extraño por estar afuera de la sala esperando.

Minutos después, la pelirosa agradeció a los presentes dando por terminada la conferencia dando así una honra de aplausos y ovaciones hacia la escritora. El corazón de la peliturquesa latía con más fuerza mientras apretaba entre sus manos el obsequio que ella misma había hecho y decorado. Se pregunto nuevamentecual sería la reacción de Luka al verla.

Vio como la gente empezaba a salir, pero no veía a la pelirosa entre las personas. Si estaba en lo correcto, todos irían a festejar y Luka regresaría a casa en cuanto antes.

Sin entender por que aún no salía la mayor, se adentro a la sala de la coferencia y la divisó al instante.

Estaba sentada en un mueble de madera con la mirada ía una estatua quieta, meditando... Miku se negaba a sacar a la mayor de aquella consentracion y se quedó callada. Se dio el lujo de mirar a la única persona que podía acelerarle el corazón sin ningún esfuerzo. Aunque le hubiese gustado observarla de esa forma por más tiempo, el sonidode sus pasos la delató.

― ¿Miku?― Pregunto sorprendida poniéndose de pie al instante cuando vio a la peliturquesa. ― ¿Qué haces aquí?―

―Me sentí mucho mejor y quise venir.― Respondió tomando valor y sonriendo de forma traviesa. ―Dejaste a todos encantados, no puedo estar más orgullosa de ti.― Continuo caminando hacia la otra con las manos ocultas en su espalda.

― ¿Estuviste en la conferencia?― Pregunto aún entender del todo lo que pasaba. ―No te vi.―

―Escuche todo desde la entrada.― Apunto el lugar. ―A pesar de que las puertas estaban casi cerradas, podía verte y escucharte. Estuviste fantástica.―

―Gracias...― agradeció con voz baja, aquella sorpresa la tenso de cierta forma. La imagen de Miku en ese vestido negro, peinada de una forma tan elegante y arregladaera sin duda un maravilloso obsequio para su vista, más sumando aquellas palabras de apoyo por su parte la hacían estremecer. ― ¿E-estás segura que te sientes mejor? ¿No quieres ir a un doctor o algo?―

―Nunca he estado enferma.― aclaró mordiéndose el labio mientras sonreía sin darse cuenta del enorme impacto que le provocó a la mayor por ese mínimo gesto.

―Fue una mentira.― Supuso alzando una ceja. Su corazón latía con fuerza cada vez que la menor se acerca a cada vez más.

―No, es mi manera de darte un obsequio que espero que te guste.― Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

―Más te vale que no hayas venido hasta aquí sola.― Dijo la mayor tomando su papel sobreprotector derrepente.

La menor explicó que se puso de acuerdo con Piko para que éste fuera por ella cuando dejase a la escritora.

―Hasta mi chófer está involucrado en tu malvado plan... Hasta Neru también, ¿Me equivoco?―Supuso con una leve sonrisa de lado que de inmediato desapareció.

―En resumen... Si.― respondió mirando al suelo sintiéndose una niña traviesa atrapada por su tutor. ― ¿Estas molesta?―

La pelirrosada tardó en responder haciendo que la temiera que la respuesta fuera afirmativa. Estaba sería.

―Nunca lo estaría contigo.― Respondió al sentir el temor de la otra y relajando su expresión. ―Cómo víctima de tu juego, merezco tus motivos para hacerme eso.― Argumento con una leve carcajada.

―Te lo dije antes, para darte tu sorpresa... por tu éxito y para darte las gracias.― respondió.

― ¿Las gracias?―

―Si... por lo buena que has sido conmigo desde siempre, por cuidarme, por ayudarme en todo... por ofrecerme a que me quedara contigo... Siempre la he pasado bien contigo, siempre...― Explicaba sin mirarle los ojos ―Y quería darte algo también por el éxito de tu libro.― Dejo de esconder sus manos dejando al descubierto la cajita.

― ¿Para mí...?― Pregunto aún sin comprender lo que pasaba, su mente dejo de pensar cuando la menor le decía aquellas dulces palabras que la embriagaban.

―Claro, tonta. Se que no es el mejor regalo del mundo... pero quiero que sepas que lo hice pensando en ti y en lo mucho que te apreció.― Contestó casi balbuceando. ―Ábrelo y me dices que tal...― colocó la caja en las manos de la otra.

Sin decir nada por la emoción, obedeció y abrió la caja haciendo que el listón y el papel cayeran al suelo. Era una pulsera, una pulsera simple, pero para Luka resultaba uno de los mejores regalos que le han dado en toda su vida.

―S-se que tienes mucho dinero y que puedas comprar joyería de verdad...― Hablo nerviosa la menor mientras que la pelirosa miraba su obsequio fijamente. ―P-pero...―

―Me encanta...― Interrumpió sacando la pulsera de la caja y colocarselo en su muñeca.

― ¿T-Te gusto? Me alegra bastante.―

―Así es pero...― dejo la caja en el mueble y se acerco más hacia Miku. ―Me gusta más tus ojos.― Admitió tomando entre sus manos la cara de la menor.

Aquel sencillo e inocente obsequio resultaba para Luka una cofeccion amorosa silenciosa. Algo que creía ya no era posible, pensaba que el amor de Miku lo había perdido por el tiempo, pero... ¡No era así! ¡Estaba ella vestida de negro, su color favorito! ¡Tenían un sonrojo notorio, era por su culpa! ¡Le hizo un regalo con todo su amor! ¿Que mas podía pedir?

De hecho deseaba algo más... Desde hace tiempo.

Aquel contacto entre ellas dejaba en claro que sus sentimientos no habían muerto. No era un toque amistoso. Miku colocó su mano en la muñeca de la otra, tocando con sus dedos la pulsera. Aquella nueva sensación le emocionaba y aterraba por ser desconocido. La mirada penetrante de Luka le decía sus sentimientos profundos, pero también algo más...

―En mi vida, casi nunca he recibido obsequios...― empezó hablar la mayor lentamente. ―Pero todos los que me has dado sin duda jamás podré olvidarlos.― Admitió mirándola atentamente. Una nueva ráfaga de valentía la invadió.

― ¿T-te he dado algo más?― Pregunto sintiendo la respiración de la pelirrosada en su rostro. Estaban muy cerca.

―Tu amistad, esta pulsera y... el sabor de tus labios que jamás he podido olvidar a pesar del tiempo.― Su brazo rodeo la cintura de Miku para juntar aún más sus cuerpos.

Recordó aquel beso que Luka le robó hace un par de años, cuando tenían 14 y 18 años. Fue su primer beso y el único...

―Aquel sabor que me gustaría probar ahora, ¿Me dejarías?― Añadió mientras acercaba su boca con la de Miku, quien ya tenia los ojos semicerrados. Ya podía sentir las leves caricias de sus bocas...

Unos pasos...

La primera en reaccionar fue Luka que se alejo de Miku lentamente y de mala gana.

― ¡Oh! Disculpen señoritas, creí que este lugar ya no había nadie.― Se disculpo un joven pelirrojo vestido con su uniforme de la limpieza.

―No se preocupe, ya nos íbamos a retirar.― afirmó la mayor sonando lo menos enfadada posible. ― ¿Nos vamos?― se dirigió a la menor con una sonrisa traviesa. Miku pudo sentir aquel toque erótico en su voz que la avergonzó y se limitó a asentir. ―Vamos entonces.―

Minutos después la pareja se reunió con Piko en el auto. El corazón de Miku latía a más no poder al pensar que estaría viajando en la parte trasera junto con Luka literalmente a solas. Mientras que la mayor parecía normal y muy tranquila.

Pero cuando la puerta fue cerrada tras de ellos para que Luka dejará de actuar.

―Nos interrumpieron en la mejor parte de nuestra charla, ― Dijo tan pronto cuando estaban a solas, poniendo su brazo en la cintura de Miku y juntar un poco más sus cuerpos. Con su otra mano daba caricias en el cuello provocándole escalofríos. ― ¿En qué nos quedamos?― Pregunto traviesa mientras cubría la boca de la menor con la suya.

Miku siguió con la _'charla'_ de igual manera, dejando que Luka explorará su boca con más profundidad a lo largo del camino. Colocó sus brazos el los hombros de la mayor y en ocasiones acariciaba su espalda y nuca con timidez. La pelirosa le daba unas leves caricias en el muslo y en el cuello aún sin cansarse de comerla a besos.

Sus intercambios amorosos aumentaban hasta que ya no escucharon el sonido el motor. Habían llegado. Ambas se separaron casi con dolor y salieron del vehículo con ayuda de Piko.

Después de unas instrucciones de su patrona, el chófer se despidió y fue a estacionar el automóvil en la cochera.

―Entremos.― Dijo la mayor en un susurro tomando la mano de la peliturquesa.

Al entrar a la residencia, Miku noto lo fría que podía llegar a ser el hogar logrando así apaciguar un poco su cuerpo... pero Luka era todo lo contrario.

―Supongo que estas un poco cansada, ¿No?― pregunto la peliturquesa tratando de quitar aquella tensión sexual que le llegaba a gustar de cierta manera.

―Eso no te lo negaré― Admitió mirando detalladamente el escote de su vestido.

Trago largo al sentir su mirada en ella. ―P-pues lo mejor será que te deje para que descanses...―

Cuando apenas hacia dado un paso, sintió como una mano tomaba su antebrazo. En menos de un segundo estaba en brazos de Luka.

― ¿A dónde crees que vas? Una persona como yo no le gusta que le dejen así decir nada.― Hablo juguetona. ―Además que quiero que me des algo más... otro obsequio.―

― ¿Algo más?― pregunto sintiendo un poco de temor. No lo negaba, No era tan inocente como para no saber lo que su cuerpo sentía, pero le resultaba tan desconocido a su vez. ― ¡No voy a disfrazarme de Atún!― respondió en un intento de llevar la conversacion a un terreno infantil y seguro.

La mayor río levemente. ―No, quiero que hagas otra cosa...― Hablo lentamente abrazándola con más fuerza ―Algo que lo haremos las dos y que lo vamos a disfrutar mucho.―

― ¿Disfrutar? ¿Las dos?― pregunto tratando relacionar las insinuaciones de la mayor en algo que no fuese para adultos. ― ¿A-que te refieres?― volvió a preguntar en una mezcla de tentación y morbo.

―A que en unos días iremos en un día de campo las dos ¿Te parece?― propuso con una inocente sonrisa.

 _"¿A eso se refería?"_ se pregunto Miku en una mezcla de alivio y vergüenza por llegar a ser tan mal pensada. Aunque no lo iba a negar, esperaba otra cosa más íntima entre ellas...

―Está bien, Luka. Iremos― afirmó sonriente. ―Pero necesitas descansar, ¿De acuerdo?―

La pelirosa suspiro de alivio y finalmente la solto. ―Está bien.― Le dio un corto y casto beso en los labios antes de subir por las escaleras. ―De todas formas debo de levantarme temprano paratener el día libre para lo nuestro. Lo mejor será que también descanses, ¿Si?―

―S-si, haré lo mismo...― Hablo ida, le tomó de sorpresa el sentir de nuevo los labios de Luka.

―Bien, descansa.― Se despidió sonriente.

― ¡Espera!― subió también las escaleras hasta llegar junto a la mayor.

― ¿Que pa...?― Sintió como unos apresurados labios tomaban los suyos repentinamente. Miku la estaba besando inexpertamente bien.

―Buenas noches.― dijo victoriosa antes de salir corriendo hacia su habitación.

―...Buenas noches.― dijo aún sabiendo que la menor no la escuchó debido a que entro a su destino, cerrando la puerta detrás de si. Sonrió levemente encaminadose hacia su habitación.

Cuando entro lo primero que miro fue el reloj de pared.

 _"Un momento... Son las cuatro de la tarde..."_ Empezó a reír de buena gana, pero aun así obto por acortarse si dormir un poco.

Después de todo, había recibido el mejor Obsequio...

 _ ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**_

 _ **Pues aquí termina, espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Por si se lo preguntan, el conserje es Akaito… creo (?)**_

 _ **Esta parte la tenía planeada para un Laaaargo fic que hare en el futuro… pero el reto me tentó a ponerlo y no sé si en mi futuro fic tendrá esta escena (tal vez la cambie, pero bueno.)**_

 _ **Agradecimientos especiales a la Malteada Pedófila**_ _ **(Selt Saburouta Cunnighan)**_ _ **por la idea de la pulsera. (Por alguna razón siento que me odiaras por no hacer un Lemmon…)**_

 _ **Bueno, ahora me despido… Bye.**_


End file.
